A Sweet and Wreckin' Life: Revised
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Rewritten version of my "Forbidden Cake" sequel. Ralph and Vanellope enjoy a life together with two girls (with a third on the way). But when four witch sisters plan to bring back an old foe, the children of both families must band together to stop the threat and save their parents. Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Back again! Here's the rewritten version of the sequel! The first three chapters, at least. Hope you enjoy! The first two will be same, and then the third one will start the rewritten version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**A Sweet and Wreckin' Life**

**Chapter 1**

Vanellope was the first one awake one morning. She glanced over at her husband, who was still snoring away. She knew Ralph had a tendency to snore so loud she almost went deaf throughout the night. Sometimes she thought of it as a reminder that he was always there when he needed her. Except, of course, whenever there was a quarter alert in _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ and their time together was more often than not interrupted by Felix, or the son he had with his wife Sergeant Calhoun. And then Ralph would be dragged back to his game to serve the arcade and its players. He enjoyed it a lot now, because he always had something, or someone, to go back to afterwards. The princess planted a kiss on her husband's forehead, then went over to the mirror in the corner to look at herself. It had been seven video game years since she had eaten the forbidden cake and aged into a beautiful woman. Then she almost faced deletion through Turbo's doing as he had turned her in for the cake. But with the help of Ralph and the others, _he_ was the one deleted (permanently, this time). The Council had given her another chance, which allowed the princess and Ralph to get married.

Now they were enjoying a nice, quiet life, with two daughters, Chocolat and Margot. Vanellope left her room, going across the hall to the girls' room to see one of them, Chocolat, still asleep. She was the younger of the two girls, with brown hair like Ralph's (though longer) but mostly had Vanellope's petite figure (when the princess was still a child, of course). Chocolat was technically three years old, but looked a lot like a seven-year old, just like the other racers in _Sugar Rush_. And like how Vanellope still appeared to the players in the arcade. She had a tendency to be a bit mischievous, but was also sweet and caring. Margot, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. Vanellope stepped into the room, looking for her older daughter, but she was nowhere to be found. Then she heard banging, which shook the entire second floor and coming from _her_ room.

_Looks like I found her,_ Vanellope thought as she returned to her room to see Margot slamming her fists on the bed, trying to wake her father. The princess couldn't believe how quickly Margot was developing (she looked almost like a thirteen-year-old), but she could blame Ralph's code for that. Margot was also gaining her mother's adult figure.

"Margot? What are you doing in here?" she asked her daughter, who regarded her with a pout. She had long, dark hair like the princess, but took after Ralph. She was brash and could easily lose her temper.

"I'm trying to wake Dad." Margot replied, "But he won't wake up! He must be sawing some serious logs." She motioned to Ralph, who began to stir.

"W-What's going on?" The "villain's" eyes fluttered open to see his wife and older daughter awake. "Did Felix...?"

"No, it was me, Dad. You've been asleep for, like, a while. You said we were going to _Hero's Duty _ and smash up some Cy-Bugs!" Margot pumped her fists in excitement. Just like her father, she always wanted to be a hero. And not be in some cutesy race game or next in line for the throne with her little sister. _Tried that before, and ended up wrecking the car. Damn, Chocolat's got it easy. _"Come on, let's go, Dad! I need to wreck something! Unless you want me to wreck the bed?"

"Okay, okay," Rubbing his eyes awake, Ralph sluggishly got out of bed. "But first, did you have anything to eat yet? Can't fight nasty bugs on an empty stomach."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. You know Bill's slow about bringing anything out to eat. Hey, but I'll see if he's at least got chocolate or candy canes. Anything to keep up my strength, you know?" Margot left the room, sulking impatiently.

"And try to wake your sister on the way down," Vanellope called.

"I know, Mom! Jeez! You know how long Chocolat sleeps."

"Just like you," said Vanellope, turning to regard her husband when their daughter was gone.

"And what do you mean?" Ralph asked, trying to sound innocent but failing. "So what if she has my strength and dream to become a hero. She has _your_ impatience and probably might well be a supermodel one day. One who can wreck things...creepy just thinking about it. And don't get me started on Chocolat. She may be sweet one minute, but she has a dark side. And I've fallen victim to her pranks several times. It kind of reminds me of you when you were still a child. But I love them both, and the girl we have on the way."

Vanellope ran a hand across her flat but hard stomach. Like Felix and Calhoun, they had been having some 'fun' of their own, which gave them Margot and then Chocolat. They were excited to have a third daughter, which sometimes made Ralph feel outnumbered. But he was proud nonetheless to actually _be_ a father.

"Mom? Dad?"

"'Mornin', Chocolat," Vanellope turned to see her younger daughter at the doorway, yawning. "I see your sister managed to wake you, huh?"

"Yeah... Margot shook my bed to do it, too. She's so cruel, just because she's too big to race. I'm better at driving, anyway. And what're you doing in here? Why was Mom rubbing her belly? Is she hungry too?"

Ralph and Vanellope were both taken aback by this question. They looked at each other, then back at her. Chocolat didn't know anything about childbirth or anything, and it was better that way. But she was so curious about a lot of things, so they weren't surprised that she had asked such a question. However, Chocolat was still a little girl and couldn't know _everything_. Even the subject of King Candy/Turbo would freak her out.

Instead, Vanellope placed a hand on her daughter, trying hard not to laugh at Chocolat's curiosity. "Yes, Choco. I _am _ a little hungry. And you know? If you eat and see how fast you can get dressed, you can go to _Hero's Duty_ and see what Ash is up to."

"Yes!" Chocolat jumped in excitement, then ran out of the room, singing as she went.

"I'll be right down too!"

"'Kay!"

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ralph gestured to Vanellope's stomach.

"I don't know. Margot's old enough to know, even old enough to know not to go in _that _room. But Chocolat's still a little girl. I mean, I've told them not to go into that back room of the castle, but you know how curious Chocolat can get. She's asked me a lot about what's in there. She thinks there's some sort of ghost in there, which saved her from looking and wondering. I don't think we should tell them just yet about either the cake or their new sister coming."

"We're gonna have to tell them sometime, Vanellope," said Ralph, wrapping his arms around Vanellope's waist and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder. "Especially when Chocolat can keep asking and asking like you used to do as a child."

"Hey, let's not make this about me right now, Stinkbrain."

The "villain" chuckled. "I can't believe you still call me that."

**Good start to the rewritten sequel, wasn't it? I'm trying to introduce Margot and Chocolat (their two daughters) and the other kids as well as I could, and centering this fic around them. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the rewrite and there'll be more to come soon! **

**PS: I hope the title's not too corny. It's so hard to think up titles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A video game year=six months in the real world**

**And how Vanellope and Ralph know they're having another girl: It has everything to do with code and which game (either Sugar Rush or Fix-It Felix, Jr.) the mother was in the longest at the time of the child's conception. So if she has been in Fix-It Felix, Jr. or any other game, (the former was where Vanellope conceived Margot), it could go either gender. In Sugar Rush (where she had Chocolat and is about to have the third daughter), it's more obvious because SR features mainly girls. Sorry if this is giving out too much on this question, but anything to answer a curious reader's question. Just wanted to clear up any confusion anyone might have.**

**Just wanted to keep these little notes just in case there were some readers who were curious on these things. Oh, and this chapter was revised too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**A Sweet and Wreckin' Life**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, Margot! Hurry up!" Chocolat called, "We'll go in without ya!" She was waiting for her sister at the entrance to _Hero's Duty_, where she, Ralph, and Vanellope were already on the train.

"I'm coming, Choco! Damn!" Margot was running as fast as she could, jumping in next to her little sister. She couldn't run as fast as Chocolat, which resulted in the usual "Hurry up!" and/or "Slowpoke!" from Chocolat. She took a glance at her mother and father, grinning.

"What did you do this time?" Ralph asked, sighing.

"Nothing."

"Margot." Vanellope's eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

"I was just talking to those croc dudes over in _Tapper_, and one invited me to have a drink. 'Course I said no, but those guys were hot, especially the buff one. They said they came from _Donkey Kong Country_."

"Kritters, Margot? Seriously."

"Oooooo," Chocolat made a face of surprise. "You know we're not supposed to talk to those guys, sis."

"And who asked _you_?" Margot spat. "I know what Mom and Dad said about those guys. They're tricky, I know. Just like, dare I say it, _someone_ whose name starts with a T."

Chocolat cringed, hugging tightly to her father as they started to depart. "Please don't say _his_ name! Daddy, make her stop!"

"Oh, I can keep going, you know? I know you're always scared everytime we talk about him. I can say his name if you want me to, Choco. Tur..."

"Margot, stop it!" Vanellope cut her daughter off angrily. "Now you know not to mention _his_ name around your sister! You know how scared of him she is."

"Oh, come on, Mom! We haven't even met _him_. Or seen _him_. You and Dad only talk about him when we're not around or in stories (of course, you stopped that too because of Chocolat's fear of him.)."

"And you never _will _ meet him! Nor would we want you to!" Ralph added, glaring at Margot, who returned with one of her own. "_He _is not someone you want to simply meet! He's gone now, but it doesn't matter! I don't want you scaring your sister anymore. Understand?"

"But _she's_ the one who..."

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. And I don't want you talking to any more Kremlings, either."

...

"Look, Mom! I just killed another one!" Ash shouted in excitement, aiming his gun at a trio of approaching Cy-Bugs. He had dark brown hair like his father but adopted his mother's short temper and attitude, which scared Felix a little because it was enough helping his wife control her anger. But Felix had some relief with six-year-old Lorelei, who loved to fix things like her father.

"Don't let your guard down!" Calhoun ordered her son. "Always keep your eyes open out there!"

"I know, Mom!" Ash blasted one of the three Cy-Bugs, then another followed. But just as he aimed his rifle at the last one, it fled. "Damn! It got away!" He stomped his foot in annoyance. "I hate it when they do that!"

"Now, Ash," Felix said, trying to calm his son. "That's should be a good thing. There's such thing as overdoing it."

"Whatever. I'm going after it!"

"No, you won't." Calhoun said sternly. "Now matter how much I want you to right now, you're still inexperienced to go out there on your own. And actually be in the game."

"Come on, Mom! I can hold my own as a character now! I can guide the players! I'm ten years old!"

"Yes, _ten years old_, as in you're not partaking in the game yet," Felix interjected. "Don't worry, Ash. Someday you'll get your chance. Just be patient."

Ash grumbled, then followed his family back to their small hut.

"Don't worry, Big Bro," Lorelei patted her brother, comforting him. "I can't fight, but I can heal you or fix anything if you need me to."

"Lorelei..." Ash looked down at his sister, with her light blue eyes and short blonde hair. She looked so much like her mother but had the same passion to fix as her father. Her ability to heal was an added bonus. "Thanks."

The small blonde smiled, happy to see her brother calm down.

Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Must be Ralph," Ash guessed, gun at the ready, taking a position near the door and hiding behind a withered plant. He loved surprising his dad's friend. "Get ready, sis!"

"Right!" Lorelei saluted, then stood by the door, glancing out the window to see it was indeed Ralph, Vanellope, and their daughters. "Now?"

"Now."

Opening the door, Lorelei barely had a chance to say hi before her brother jumped from behind the plant, aiming his gun at Ralph as the latter froze.

"Got ya, now!" Ash smirked.

"Whoa, Ash!" The "villain" held his hands up. "You definitely take after your mom, kid."

"Hiya, Ralph," Lorelei waved. "Sorry about my big bro."

"That's fine. I'm kinda used to it."

"Hey, Lorelei, Ash!"

"Margot! Chocolat!" The blonde hugged the two girls. "How are you?

"I've been good," said Margot. "And so is Chocolat. We were talking about you on the way here. You, and how well you tell scary stories about 'you-know-who.'" She smirked at her sister, who scowled.

"Margot, what did I say about mentioning _him_ around your sister?" Vanellope chastised as she entered behind Ralph. She regarded Ash and Lorelei. "Hey, you two. Where's your mom and dad?"

"Who was that at the..." Felix was just coming out of the tiny kitchen, noticing his partner, Vanellope, and the two girls. "Ralph!" Running over to hug the "villain," he added, "What have you guys been up to? How's life in _Sugar Rush_?"

"Same old," answered Vanellope, "Aside from sibling rivalries between our girls, everything's been fine."

"How's..._that_?" Felix's eyes fell on the princess's hard stomach.

"Oh, um..." She glanced around at the four kids, interested in their conversation. "Why don't you guys go and play?"

"Okay," Margot said, leading the three into Ash and Lorelei's room. "Hey, how about Lorelei tell one of her scary stories?"

When the kids were gone, the three sat down.

"Fix-It, who in the hell...oh," Calhoun froze when she noticed Ralph and Vanellope.

"Hi to you too, Sarge," Vanellope smiled, "And the girls are here too. Just sent them to play."

"It's about...um..." Felix pointed at Vanellope.

"What?"

Felix whispered something in his wife's ear.

"I get it." Calhoun regarded Vanellope, eyes wide as she took a good look at the princess. "You're...pregnant, Vanellope? Again?"

"Not so loud!" Ralph hissed. "We don't want the girls to know yet."

"They're gonna have to know," Felix said in a singsong voice.

"But not now."

"So, boy or girl?"

"We've been in _Sugar Rush_ when it happened."

"Oh." Felix gasped, then patted his large friend on the shoulder. "Good luck then, Ralph. You're so going to need it if you're gonna be dealing with THREE daughters. Hopefully she's not a prankster like Chocolat. And I'm still trying to forget that time when she gave me the exploding pie."

"That _was_ a laugh, Felix," Vanellope tried not to burst into laughter.

"And hopefully it isn't one who threatens to go Turbo just to get what he wants," added Calhoun, "Trust me, Ash has been saying that quite a bit to try to do something dangerous. He can get so...reckless at times."

"And I wonder where he got that from?" her husband darted a smirk at her. "Not from me, I'm pretty sure. But that's another thing: Does Margot and Chocolat even _know_ about going Turbo? Or at least the virus himself?"

"We mentioned him to the girls once," Ralph replied. "But we didn't tell them a whole lot about him. And for some reason, it was just enough to scare Chocolat. Not that I blame her. He _was_ creepy."

"And insane," added Vanellope. "And Margot understands everything just from Chocolat's fear of him that he was evil, and knows that going Turbo is dangerous. But Chocolat..."

"We just don't think she's ready to find out more than she already knows. It's one thing for her to know things, but if it scares her now, then..."

"Hey, I understand, Ralph," Felix agreed. "We haven't told Lorelei anything yet, either. And she's a pretty patient kid. Loves to find things to fix. Anyway, you're gonna have to tell Chocolat everything, even if it scares her to know. Maybe not now, but soon. And she's real curious, too. She even asked me if I could ask what you were hiding in your saferoom, Vanellope."

"Now _that_ has to stay secret from them. If either of them finds out about it and eats it, it could mean disaster," explained the princess.

"And the Council probably won't be as forgiving as last time," added Ralph. "That's why we're not as worried about Margot getting into trouble. Of course she has that attitude, but she'd never cause trouble for everyone. But Chocolat's younger. And, like I said, curious. She's like Vanellope when she was still a child. It's too soon for Choco to know too much right now."

...

At the doorway of the living room, Chocolat overheard the adults' conversation, tears starting to form. It was one thing for her parents to say that she was scared of a certain enemy (though she hasn't seen or met him), but to not be able to know as much as her sister altogether was just...unfair.

_I'm old enough to know things too!_ she thought as she sank against the wall. _But it's always Margot who gets to know everything! And Ash! And pretty soon Lorelei, maybe. And she's younger than me! Every time Margot asks Mom or Dad something, they tell her. But when _I_ ask the same thing, it's _"_You'll find out when you're older" or "you'll know when it's time" or something like that! Ugh! It's annoying! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm three, almost four! I can show them I can be responsible. It's not fair!_

"Hey, Chocolat?" Ash stepped into the hallway to see her sobbing in the corner. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Chocolat quickly wiped away her tears and putting on a smile. "What's Lori doing in there? What story is she telling?"

"I don't know. I think she wants to tell a story about that Koopa King and how he always likes to kidnap Princess Peach. Come on!"

"Okay!" _Someday I'm going to find out everything._

...

"Hmmm, that seems interesting."

"What'cha talking about, Vivian?" Whitney asked.

"I'm talking about how we're going to bring back an old friend of ours. Is that a problem, Whitney?"

"Ah, don't worry about her, sis. I know how you're planning on bringing _him_ back."

"I do too, Sarah!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Vivian hissed. She and her sisters Whitney, Sarah, and Allyn were watching the two families in _Hero's Duty _through their crystal ball in an alley of Game Central Station. They had been watching what had been going on in _Sugar Rush_ and the trial with the contraband cake. Ever since their game _Happy Haunting _had been unplugged shortly after the first King Candy incident, they had been devising a plan to take over the arcade. And they found and knew the perfect opportunity, which started with a certain ex-racer/monarch. "I have a plan on killing these fools who dared kill our biggest idol. Specifically that glitch/president who thinks she can show up our King Candy."

"Nope!" Whitney said. "I'm with you. Besides, that brat's got another thing coming!"

"Same here." added Sarah. "And that wrecking ape isn't getting away with it either!"

"Hey! I'm in too!" Allyn piped up. "As long as I get the cyber-blonde!"

"Good. Now, off to _Hero's Duty_! We'll start our plan there." Vivian said. "Let's...divide and conquer first. Whitney, you're itching to use your powers, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, big sis." Whitney smirked.

The three sisters cackled, excited to put their scheme in action.

**Oh, and two of the witches is named after two of the voice actors in the movie, one name is feminized, though. Bet you can't guess which one. Love to hear your opinions for this one! Oh, and the third chapter's going to be up tomorrow. That one's going to take more time! Anyway, more on the way later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Thanks to everyone who's favorited and are following the fic so far! But I'd like to hear your opinions on it too (no pressure, no harshness or anything). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**A Sweet and Wreckin' Life**

**Chapter 3**

"And when King Bowser fell into the lava of his castle, the geyser from his fall burned Princess Peach's cage and Mario headed forward to catch her," Lorelei spoke, making dramatic movements. She was concluding on her story of an epic battle between Mario and Bowser (the former being her hero). "Princess Peach gave Mario a kiss as they left the naughty Koopa King's castle and back to the Mushroom Kingdom." She bowed, giggling.

"That was awesome, sis!" Ash jumped from his place on the floor. "Like always! Hey, tell us another one!"

"Yeah, Lori," Margot agreed, "Give us something else! How about..." She glanced over at her sister, who scowled back in a "You wouldn't dare" way.

"How about one about King Candy, Lorelei?" Ash suggested, "Don't know much about the guy, but we heard he was the last ruler of _Sugar Rush_ before Vanellope. Wonder how he died, though? Maybe to stop that Tur..." Then he remembered Chocolat in the room. "That dude Mom and Dad's been talking about."

"I don't know, Ash. I'm still interested in the one about the _other_ guy." Margot darted a smirk at Chocolat.

"I think we should stick to the King Candy one," Chocolat said quickly. "Besides, I've been wanting to know what he was like. Wish I could meet him too. I've heard about him a lot in Game Central Station. Too bad Mom and Dad never told us anything about him. Wonder why?" _He must've been good at being king. Maybe he's taught Mom a lot about ruling too. Who knows?_

Then a scream was heard coming from the other room.

"What was that?" Margot wondered.

"That sounded like Dad!" Lorelei quickly got up from her position on the floor, nearly stumbling, and rushed out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash ran after his sister, rifle in hand.

When the four kids headed into the living room, there were four women breaking out of the window with their parents.

"Let go of Mom and Dad!" Ash shouted, pointing his rifle at the one in red.

"Hey look, ladies! We didn't know there were little brats here!"

"They're so cute, Vivian!" the one in blue cooed. "Can I have the small cutie over there?" She pointed at Lorelei.

"Hey! Girls! We got an antsy Cy-Bug over here just waiting to be used, and four guys that might wake up any minute, so can we please hurry up and get outta this war zone?" The green one was waiting outside the window, carrying an unconscious Ralph and Vanellope in a sack hanging on her broomstick. The fourth one, a woman in purple, was dragging Felix and Calhoun, along with a struggling Cy-Bug in her sack (She apparently had been at work catching and taming it). The insect snapped a few times at her.

"Now, now, sweetie," the purple-clad woman was trying to soothe it. "You'll be of use in no time."

"What do you mean?" Margot demanded, eyes narrowing at her. "You'd better release that Cy-Bug right now!"

"These ladies..." Chocolat was staring at the women intently, namely the conic hats. "They're..."

"Witches?" The red one finished, mockery in her voice. "Why yes, sweetie. How'd you figure that out? You know what? Never mind. We don't have time to waste with little brats! We have what we need already."

"What are you doing with our parents?" Lorelei asked. "And that poor Cy-Bug?"

"That's not for you to know right now, cutie," the blue one smiled darkly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a friend of ours to bring back." She cackled.

"Sarah! Vivian! Hurry up!" The purple one called. "This damn bug is starting to get on my very last nerve! And these fools aren't gonna sleep forever! We can't waste our time on these brats! What's a bunch of kids gonna do anyway?"

"She's right. Let's go, Sarah!" Vivian jumped out the window, with the blue-clad witch following.

"Get back here with our parents!" Ash shouted, starting after them.

"No hitchhikers!" Sarah sent a telekinetic force at the boy, sending him flying backward.

"Even better, why don't you guys sleep?" The green one suggested nastily, blowing black dust into the kids' faces.

"Lori..." Ash said a little sleepily, "I'm starting to get..." He collapsed with a thud.

"Big bro...hang in..." Lorelei suddenly followed, then Chocolat soon after.

"Guys...come on..." Margot was trying to fight the magic of the dust, but it was overcoming her quickly, sending her into dreamland.

"Great move, Allyn," the purple one said, patting the green witch.

"Why thank you, Whitney," Allyn smiled. "It worked on their parents, so why not on them too? Now they can't come after us."

The four witches cackled, then flew off, leaving the sleeping kids.

...

**I know this one was kind of short, but it turned out well and is starting to set the plot up a little! And I enjoyed writing it! This one will probably turn out a little shorter than my first try, but I can see it's getting enjoyable! If you have any ideas on how I should continue, just review or PM me. And of course, read and review! I'd love to know how I'm doing. But please, no flames!**


End file.
